


Commonwealth Treasures

by jarofbeees



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Mild Language, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor always finds interesting things while scavenging. One particular trip turns into more than what she bargained for with Piper involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commonwealth Treasures

"This building is so well preserved!" Curie beamed as she peered through a rusted door, shoes clacking against the aged metal grating. Nora shined her Pip Boy's light over a set of overturned crates, their innards spilled across the floor.  
  
Curie's excitement never ceased to amaze Nora. Every moment was a new experience, every new discovery something to learn. She couldn't deny the enthusiasm was easily contagious. Even watching the robot stumble over a simple act like breathing brought a smile to her lips.  
  
"This microscope actually has lenses that aren't broken! I hope you wouldn't mind too terribly if I brought it back with us." Curie held the piece of equipment in her hands, her eyes wide and bright.  
  
"If you can carry it, its yours." Nora chuckled.  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful!"  
  
Nora watched Curie puzzle over fitting the microscope into her bag. Her Pip Boy's light glinted off something shiny in the corner of the room, pulling her attention away. Pre-war metal had a way of collecting rust like it was an art form. Something shiny? Now that was a novelty. She tipped over a few crates blocking her path until the light caught the object. Her fingers latched onto it, tugging it loose.  
  
_Well now_ , she thought, her curiosity piqued. A silvery pair of handcuffs dangled from her grip, a small key still lodged in the keyhole. She should have considered the practical uses something like this could have, like latching a gate shut or holding beams together. Nora knew she should have salvaging on her mind. But her thoughts wandered elsewhere, to places where practicality went out the window and the image of Piper underneath her, locked in place-  
  
"Is that the sort of thing they use on criminals?" Curie's question jerked Nora out of her own thoughts, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Oh!" She stuffed the handcuffs into her pack, her gaze darting innocently back to Curie. "Maybe a few hundred years ago. I'm sure we can find some use for them now. You always need to get creative while scavenging!" Nora prayed the robot wouldn't notice the false cheer hiding her blushing shame.  
  
"You are teaching me so much about the wasteland!"  


* * *

  
  
"Nice of you to join us," Piper smirked. Nora trudged across the bridge, weary from her day of scavenging for new building material. The two shared a brief kiss, no more than a faint brush of lips, before they joined the rest of Sanctuary Hills inhabitants. Curie had already emptied the contents of her bag, each item offered to Preston like a new treasure.  
  
Nora grabbed her own bag, tipping its contents into a pile on the old concrete. She spread the items out, appraising each one for its role in her reconstruction effort. The glint - the same from earlier - caught her eyes again.  
  
_Oh, shit!_ Her face went pale as realization dawned on her. _I never took the handcuffs out!_ With any luck, no one besides herself had noticed them. She gulped, acting as nonchalant as possible, her hand inching over the pile back towards the prize.  
  
With deft agility, Piper slipped her hand over the pile, the cuffs disappearing into her coat sleeve. Nora's gaze darted to hers, her stomach twisting in on itself at the penetrating stare Piper returned. She watched in horror as Piper stood, hands in her pockets, sly grin turning the corners of her lips.  
  
_This is not going as I planned._  
  
With the rest of the residents busy sorting and organizing, Nora managed to slip away mostly unnoticed. Mostly. Piper followed along, brows lowered and cheeks full in smug satisfaction. Ever since the nature of their relationship went from 'whispered around the fireside' to 'please stop telling us details,' an unspoken rule fell over Sanctuary Hills: the furthest house, all ruins with its caved-in ceiling, was Piper's. And Nora's, by default. She never felt quite right in the house she technically owned before the war. No, she needed somewhere to make new memories. Memories with Piper.  
  
"Now that I've got you all to myself," Piper murmured, her voice thick with innuendo. "Mind telling me the story behind these?" She held the handcuffs up by a single finger, twirling them noisily in the air.  
  
"I, um..." Nora cursed herself for how sheepish and timid her own voice sounded. This was all going wrong. Her entire plan crumbled out from beneath her. But when Piper used _that_ voice, how could she not crumble? She reached out, grabbing for the cuffs, but Piper moved her hand away. Her eyes shone devious and bright, gears ticking behind the hazel.  
  
"You what?" Piper eased herself forward, one slow, calculated step at a time. Her hands were on Nora's shoulders, edging the other woman back. "I don't think I heard you, Blue."  
  
Nora's heart stammered in her ears. She stepped back until she felt the cool chill of a metal beam against her spine. Piper pressed forward, hands sliding down her arms, chest pressing firmly against her. Their lips met, Nora panting against the fullness of Piper's kiss, their tongues brushing against one another. Nora felt her body go limp, her mind sputtering to a halt. All she could focus on was the sweet way Piper nibbled on the corners of her mouth, the feel of her chest rising and falling against her own, and-  
  
_Cl-cl-cl-cl-click._  
  
"Huh - wha?" The sound jarred Nora back to reality. She tried to reach a hand forward, but cool metal held her wrists in place.  
  
"Did you really think you could just pull the wool over my eyes like that, doll?" Piper whispered into her ear, voice dripping like honey, breath hot on her skin.  
  
_Oh, no._ Nora gulped, her throat bobbing nervously. She yanked at her hands again, her efforts rewarded with the rattling of the house's support beam.  
  
"Nice try, Blue. You _almost_ had me." Piper nipped at Nora's earlobe, eliciting a yelp from the woman. "But you do know who you're dealing with, right? I didn't survive a poisoning and near execution for you to get the slip on me."  
  
"I...I, uh, just thought it might be fun..." Nora gasped at the feel of Piper's hands on her stomach, slowly inching up to her ribs. Lips were latched tight against her neck, wet kisses and soft sighs causing her to tremble.  
  
"Oh, it will be fun." Piper stopped, turning to face Nora directly. Nora may have been the taller one, but Piper seemed to tower over her in that moment, eyes half-lidded and dangerous. Nora couldn't hold back a moan, every inch of her skin tingling with anticipation. _So maybe this isn't exactly what I pictured_ , she thought, but watching Piper smirk, watching those darkened eyes travel down her body, hands working her shirt up her chest, she swore she'd never seen anything that made her heart pound and knees quake like that.  
  
The journalist's name fell off her lips in a slow exhale. A mix of warm hands and cool air covered her belly. A quick _snap_ and her bra loosened from her back, her breasts slipping from their support. Piper's fingers trailed from her ribs, lingering on the bottom swell of her breasts, before traveling higher. Nora cried, voice throaty and full, at the touch of soft fingertips on her already pert nipples.  
  
"Shhh, Blue." Piper sealed her lips over Nora's for a moment, moans dying on her tongue as she teased Nora with flicks and pinches. "You don't want everyone hearing, do you?"  
  
"You're so cruel," Nora whispered, chest heaving as Piper pulled away. "I can't believe I-"  
  
"Can't believe what?" Piper's lips lingered on Nora's jaw for a moment before flowing down the side of her neck, kisses tortuously slow. "C'mon, doll, speak up."  
  
" _Fuck._ " The words slipped out half curse, half groan, as Piper stopped between the valley of Nora's breasts. She swiped her tongue across warm skin, both hands grabbing and gently pulling on hardened peaks. Nora swore she'd die right then, swore she'd never catch her breath. Heat pooled deep in her belly, her legs shaking. Piper showering attention on her chest was enough to make her lose control. But with cuffs straining against her quivering wrists, her whole body completely at Piper's mercy, she felt herself on the edge of falling apart.  
  
Nora glanced down, a shock of electricity shooting through her stomach as her eyes locked onto Piper's. The journalist had moved to one side, taking a nipple into her mouth, voice humming against her skin. Her legs trembled. She felt slick dampness against her thighs, her underwear drenched. Her breath hitched, knees threatening to give out. Piper quirked her brow smugly, gaze never leaving Nora's as she sucked and pulled at the same time until a soft _pop_ sounded as she let go. Nora squeezed her eyes shut, dazed by the flashes sparking behind her eyelids.  
  
"I'm only just getting started." Nora snapped her eyes back open to catch Piper stepping away, her hands on her scarf. She looped the fabric around one palm, taking the other end and running it behind Nora's head. Her cheeks grew hot at the squeak that escaped her throat. She couldn't resist, couldn't stop Piper from pulling the scarf tightly around her eyes, blocking out all her vision. Her bottom lip quivered as she sucked in quick, shallow gulps of air.  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"Now this is more like it, Blue."  
  
Nora felt warmth hovering over her face. She pushed out, hoping Piper's lips awaited her, yet all she found was cool air. A soft _tsk_ brushed against her ear, followed by a sharp yank on the button of her pants. Her jaw fell open, low growl rumbling up from her chest as the fabric slipped down her hips, pooling at her ankles. Nails dragged up her legs, sending wave after wave of shuddering shocks right to her core.  
  
"I...I can't take it anymore." Nora strained against the cuffs on her wrists. She never had to beg. Much. Piper always gave in after a few pleads. Her body throbbed, especially painful at the apex of her thighs.  
  
"Don't be so impatient," Piper whispered playfully against her ear. Nora jerked to the side, hoping she'd catch Piper again. She didn't care where she touched her, she just wanted hands, mouth - _anything_ on her right now. All her body found was empty space and a chilly draft. She strained her ears, hoping to judge where Piper might end up next. Instead, she heard the soft shuffling of clothes, followed by a _clunk_ of boots against something.  
  
" _Please_ , Piper." Her face burned, the heat moving down her neck. A finger pressed against her lips, silencing her. Nora swallowed. Before she could react, heated, bare skin fell upon her, pressing her against the beam that tethered her down. Soft breasts fell flush against her own. Hands slid down her cheeks and around her neck. Piper's lips were back on hers, kisses sloppy and haphazard. Nora's senses spun out of control, every nerve alight, every second edging her closer and closer. She eased Piper's thigh between her own, rocking her hips against her. Anything to relieve the aching pressure that threatened to shatter her.  
  
Piper smiled into the kiss, then dropped her attention down, lips dragging across the middle of Nora's stomach. She felt her legs spread apart, Piper's hands on her hips, tilting them forward. And then time froze solid at the feel of one long, languid swipe of Piper's tongue against her slit. Nora's chest seized, her body on the brink of completely giving out. But Piper tightened her grasp, pulling her back to reality.  
  
" _Oh my god._ " The words fell out in a harsh whisper, mouth going completely dry. Lips wrapped around the most sensitive point of her body, tongue falling flat against her and licking in slow circles. Nora tried to moan, tried to make any noise at all. She wanted to show Piper just how crazy those tantalizingly slow movements were driving her. But her brain couldn't function. Her eyes lulled back into her head, spine arching in protest against her restraints.  
  
She felt Piper hum, a sweet, satisfied sound tickling against her skin. Her pace quickened, tongue flicking back and forth as Nora's hips rolled into the gesture. Nora wished - _begged_ \- to watch Piper, even for just a second, but the blindfold cut off all her vision, forcing her brain to focus on the way Piper lapped against her core, the way her own muscles tightened, hips bucking against the other woman's mouth. The pressure deep within her built and built until fire spread through her core, a burning, shuddering crash of color against the backs of her eyelids. Her voice croaked as Piper rocked her mouth harder against her, tugging and teasing the fluttering of her muscles, the quaking of her legs, the rush of fluid she felt trail over her thighs. Piper relented for only a moment before her tongue was back, fevered strokes forcing out another wet cry from her. The world shattered completely around her, body dragged along by a tide that crashed her over the edge and then further still.  
  
When Nora's senses finally returned, she realized somewhere along the way she had slid to the ground, arms still held behind her. She could feel Piper's warmth hovering over top of her.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you come like that." Piper held Nora's face as she panted, drawing air deep into aching lungs.  
  
"Uncuff me. _Please._ "  
  
"Say pretty please."  
  
" _Piper!_ "  
  
Soft, melodic giggling met her ears as she felt the woman reach around her. The handcuffs clattered to the floor, finally freeing her wrists. Nora ripped the scarf off of her eyes, turning her attention to the woman beside her.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that."  
  
Piper blinked, unable to move before Nora yanked her up to her feet, pushing her back toward their bed. She sprawled herself on the mattress, eagerly watching Nora strip her remaining clothes off and fling them to the side. Nora nearly pounced, hands pinning Piper's shoulders against the bed. A low, ragged sigh escaped Piper's lips as Nora slipped on top of her. She leaned down, her mouth resting beside the shell of Piper's ear and puffed hot air against her, satisfied at the arch of Piper's body into hers. Smiling, she whispered against her.  
  
"I am going to _fuck you senseless._ "  
  
Piper bit her lower lip, eyes fluttering shut as her body melted against Nora's. She slid her hands behind Nora's neck, pulling their bodies impossibly closer together. Nora wasted no time. She traced her hand down Piper's stomach and further between her legs, sliding her fingers over slick folds until they found her entrance. She pushed one, then two fingers all the way in to the knuckle. Piper moaned against her neck, tugging Nora's lips down to meet her own. They kissed, short and hot, until Nora pushed her thigh between Piper's leg, pressing against the back of her hand as leverage. Piper gasped into their kiss, her nails digging into Nora's back.  
  
Nora started her pace slow, rocking her thigh into her hand, thrusting her fingers deep inside Piper. She brushed against a swollen, rough patch of skin tucked within her. She watched, fascinated as Piper's jaw fell open, moans tumbling out in sharp staccato with each plunge. Nora marveled at the fluid spreading out over her palm, the way Piper's thighs clenched against her, begging her further in.  
  
" _Blue..._ " The name drawled out between sighs. Nora savored the way Piper's voice cracked, the way her arms latched tightly around her back. Piper's leg slipped up over Nora. She pushed her harder against her as she grew tighter around the woman's fingers. Her head fell flat against the mattress, body twitching and shuddering against Nora's skin.  
  
Nora hissed at the sharp scrape of Piper's nails against her back. She took the gesture as encouragement, pumping faster, drinking in the gorgeous sight below her. Piper, sweat plastered to her forehead, hair splayed out below her, mouth agape with heavy panting, moans growing louder with each passing second - Nora couldn't imagine a sight more captivating. And then she fell silent, breath stilled. Her whole body tensed. Nora gulped, edging Piper on past the brink, past the point of crashing and shattering. Muscles clamped down on her fingers, a gush of hot fluid flowing out around Nora's hand. Piper cried her name over and over. _Blue! Oh god, Blue..._ Nora felt herself unraveling right alongside Piper, shallower and lighter than before but just as sweet. She pressed her lips against Piper's ear, biting lightly on her lobe as she rode the wash of pleasure out alongside her.  
  
Nora collapsed, wrist aching from strain. Piper held her tight, unwilling to let go as her own breathing evened out. Her limbs slowly relaxed against the mattress. Nora slid to the side, still pressing herself against the other woman, legs still entangled.  
  
"That, uh... wow." Piper murmured, nuzzling her face into Nora's hair.  
  
"Yeah. Wow." Nora smiled, drawing lazy shapes across Piper's stomach. She giggled in response, curling against Nora's touches.  
  
"I bet you didn't have that planned when you left this morning." Piper swiped her thumb over Nora's bottom lip, eyes dancing over her face. Nora's cheeks warmed at the attention.  
  
"Not exactly." Nora smiled, wishing it were possible to kiss every single freckle scattered across the bridge of Piper's nose. "If I knew you'd take control like that, I would've thought this out more."  
  
"Hey, don't blame me. I did tell you I was pushy, Blue."  
  
"Pushy isn't how I'd describe you."  
  
"Then please, let me _quote_ you." Piper leaned up on her elbow. "How exactly would you describe me."  
  
Nora rubbed her chin, smile slowly spreading up her cheeks as she watched Piper grow impatient. She leaned closer, their noses touching, lips brushing as she spoke.  
  
"Tenacious, hot-headed, but incredibly sweet and sexy as hell. Especially when you kneel over my face and-"  
  
" _Blue!_ " Piper smacked Nora against her stomach, her cheeks flushing pink. "That was - that was _one_ time! I don't think I've ever felt so exposed."  
  
"Says the woman who just utterly ruined me while handcuffed." Nora smirked as she watched Piper falter, her hands floundering and face growing redder by the second. "I think you owe me another one."  
  
"No way!" Piper fell back against the mattress, hands covering her face.  
  
"Ms. Wright," Nora teased, pulling Piper against her. "Get on your knees and grab that headboard. I'm _so_ not done with you."  


**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious, I really just wanted an excuse to write more F!SS/Piper smut because I love this pairing so much. As always, comments and reviews are always welcome. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
